Talk:Key to the Kennels
Questions about infobox format and add more detail on achievements? Infobox If anyone has suggestions on how to format the infobox so it is wider and looks more symmetrical, it would be appreciated. Janetmango (talk) 02:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Maybe if the 2nd 4 gems was one line down? NightOwl4321 (talk) 03:29, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Achievements Should we give more detail about the 3 achievements here? Or are they self-explanatory enough on the Achievements page?Janetmango (talk) 02:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) The cost of Release Both The language files clearly have two separate lines: *petKeyInfo3 states the "Release Both" key costs 6 gems - and this line is used if a player hasn't achieved Triad Bingo *petKeyInfo4 states no cost for "Release Both" - and it's supposed to be used if a player has the Triad Bingo achievment Could someone please help me understand if, judging be the recent edits here, "Release Both" is available only after Triad Bingo - and thus free by default - is petKeyInfo3 outdated - or is it rather kept for possible future changes? WikiaSphinx (talk) 04:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) : The Key to the Kennels costs 6 gems to release both pets and mounts at the same time, or it is free if you have Triad Bingo. That is the correct and desired behaviour and wiki pages should reflect that. There is currently a bug in HabitRPG's code which is making it impossible to buy the 6-gem-release-both option, but that is purely a temporary issue and will be fixed soon. LadyAlys (talk) 04:33, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Thank you, Alys!WikiaSphinx (talk) 12:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) One key - three actions or actually three keys? Dear Rin! I agree with you, that the sense of logic suggests there is a single key, which could be used in different ways. However, the game data clearly states now: There are three Keys to the Kennels: Release Pets Only (4 Gems), Release Mounts Only (4 Gems), or Release Both Pets and Mounts (6 Gems). Wouldn't this inconsistency between wiki and game text be enough to cause little misanderstanding? If I were a newbie, which I definitely am, and I wanted to read about the three keys I come across in the game, I would expect the wiki page to clearly state, that is devoted to all the three keys - and only then, if you wish, explain that a wanderer's sharp eye may notice that there's in fact one key to all the gates... IMHO WikiaSphinx (talk) 17:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hm...I feel like it's more confusing to have "three keys" when it is repeatedly stated as "Key to the Kennels" throughout the page. I do see what you mean, though...how it says clearly "three keys". it sort of balences my opnion to neutral. I'm not the one to have an opnion that should be important, though, as I am the one who made the edit. I'll wait for another opnion. irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 17:28, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : I like Rin's wording, because the rest of the page talks about one Key, and so does most of the Key to the Kennels dialog in the game. Also, there's only one icon for the Key in the game; if we talk about three keys, we're likely to get questions about where the other two icons are. LadyAlys (talk) 03:02, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :: You know it's not very difficult to convince me )) AND BTW out of 5 lines in the game 3 talk about one key, while the 2 variation of the line with the major explanation says "There are three Keys to the Kennels". So I guess the question is not limited to this wiki page...